Automotive vehicles are increasingly provided with grab handles as a standard feature. Grab handles are typically used to assist occupants as they enter and exit a vehicle, as well as to maintain their seated position when driving over rough terrain. Grab handles positioned on A-pillars of a vehicle frame are typically utilized in vehicles having higher elevated suspension, such as sport utility vehicles and trucks, to provide a lower grasping location for assistance with ingress into and egress from the vehicle. Accordingly, grab handles mounted in such a position typically require a robust structure and mounting configuration that causes the handle to extend into the cabin area, which can become an obstruction to occupants, such as during forward movement of an occupant head which may be initiated by a vehicle sudden deceleration or collision.